A New Brother
by Mokie-girl
Summary: When Something happens to Kaiba. Who will Mokuba have to turn to?.Will that person be able to handle it? And will Mokuba be able to except him as his new brother?...(pg-13 for use of guns and other violence)
1. Chapter 1

wow i'm so excited I got my first chapter up!..here it is!

Chapter 1:

Mokuba woke up at the sound of his alarm clock going off in the morning; he lazily turned it off and got up to get ready for school. He new that Seto had already gone to work so he just went out where the limo was waiting to take him to school. The day went on the same as usual except for the headache he started to get in first period. It started to get worse as the day continued and by recess everyone could tell something was wrong.

"Are you ok, Mokuba?" john one of his friends asked at recess "you don't look so good"

"Yea, just a little hot" he lied "besides theirs only one class left"

So he went to his last class and was happy to see the limo waiting for him after school. He could not wait to get home and get some rest. As soon as the limo got to the Kaiba mansion he opened the door and threw his backpack on the floor and went into the kitchen to see if Seto had come home yet but Mokuba was disappointed to see that he wasn't. Mokuba wanted to take some medicine so that he would feel better but his brother had told him not to unless he told him he could. 'Seto might be mad at me if I bother him at work' he thought to himself as he went upstairs so that he could lie down.

As he walked he started to get very dizzy and started to rock from side to side without noticing. He was almost to his room when everything around him started to spin and he fell to the floor and passed out.

8888

Meanwhile at Kaiba corp. Seto Kaiba was typing away at his laptop when he stopped to glance at the clock to see that it was 7:18 'well I'm almost done with my work here so I think I should surprise Mokuba and come home early' Kaiba thought to himself as he started to type again. After Kaiba finished his work, which didn't take him too long being a genius and all, he called the limo to come and went home. Once the limo reached the Kaiba mansion he stepped out of the limo and went in. once inside the house Kaiba thought it was strange that Mokuba didn't pounce on him. 'Mokuba must be upstairs and not have herd me come home' he thought to himself as he started to climb the stairs. He turned into the hallway towards Mokuba's room and gasped at the sight in front of him.

"Mokuba, no!" he yelled as he ran over and kneeled next to his brother who was facedown on the floor. He flipped him over and saw that his face was covered in sweet and his breathing was heavy. 'I don't know how long he has been here but I need to get him to a hospital…and soon'. Kaiba pulled out a cell phone from his coat pocket and dialed a number.

"Get the limo ready out front," he said harshly into the phone.

"I'm sorry sir but both of the limos are being repaired at the time" a voice said on the other end of the line.

"Fine!" Kaiba said throwing the phone down and picking up his brother. He raced out the door and started running towards the hospital 'The hospital is only a few blocks away and I need to get Mokuba to a hospital and fast' he said to himself as he kept on running.

Kaiba was about half way their when he passed an ally with about five or six men that where playing cards on an old table that looked like it was going to fall apart any second. He only looked for a second and then kept on running.

"Hey, was that Seto Kaiba?" one of the men asked after Kaiba had left.

"I think it was" another said "but what is he doing out here at nightin this part of town?"

"Who cares!" the biggest one yelled and at that all of the others fell silent "This could be our big shot, now lets go!" he got up and walked deeper into the ally until he finally disappeared into the shadows and the rest of the gang followed.

Kaiba was still on his way to the hospital when up ahead he saw the same gang that was in the ally blocking his way.

8888

ok sorry it's short...but it's a start anyway...I would just like to warn the poeple starting to read the story that I'm not even half-way done with it...so it will take a while before updates...sorry I was so excited I couldn't stand to wait another second to put it up..I have been waiting months now...please revew (huges Mokie)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again, I realized that I didn't do a disclaimer before, I guess I was too excited before to think of it. Anyway thanks to Ryou lover 4325 for the review, you rock! Well hear it is people:

Disclaimer: okI dont own yu-gi-oh. but ifI didI would be the happiest person in the intire universe!

Chapter 2:

"Move it!" Kaiba yelled as he stopped in front of them "I don't have time for this!"

"Patience Kaiba we only want to ask you a question" the leader said.

Kaiba was already starting to hate this the leader looked strong enough to take him down and he reminded Kaiba of his stepfather Goseboro. (Sorry I don't know how to spell it) His face looked almost exactly the same except black hair and younger features. The rest of the gang was about Kaiba's size. They all seemed to be staring at the child in his arms except for the leader who had his eyes firmly fixed on the young CEO. Kaiba had had enough and tried to run around them only to be caught by one of them and shoved back to where he was before.

Then the leader spoke "we just want to know…" He smirked "Do you have a hart?"

This just made Kaiba even more mad "What kind of stupid question is that!"

Then we will just have to find out for ourselves." He pulled a gun out from his belt, which had been hidden under his coat and aimed it directly at Kaiba's heart… then fired two times.

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes. Pain raced through his chest and leg, he lifted his head and saw Mokuba in front of him also on the ground Kaiba figured he must have dropped him when he fell to the ground. He looked at his brother more closely he still had sweat poring down his face but his breathing had slowed. 'I have to get him to a hospital no matter what' he said to himself as he tried to get up only to fall back down on his chest, which caused him even more pain. But he knew that he had to get up…for his brother.

: Meanwhile:

A young boy with white hair was walking down the street .He had been doing this for a few weeks now since he had moved out of his parent's house and rented his own apartment. At first he dealt with living in the house, but before long he started to have nightmares about his parents and his sister. So he moved out as soon as possible. He was always bored late at night and he wasn't the type of person to watch TV for hours so he took walks to just get away from everything. His name was Ryo Bakura. He walked slowly with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking down at his feet. He suddenly heard a slight moan from up ahead and looked up to see a tall figure walking towards him he squinted his eyes and finally realized who it was.

"Kaiba?" he said running over to him just as Kaiba was about to stumble but Ryo caught him in time. The boy looked over him a few times until he saw what was wrong. Kaiba had blood on both his shirt and his on his leg. "What happened to you?" he asked then looked at the boy in his arms "and what's wrong with Mokuba?"

Kaiba ignored him and put Mokuba against Ryo's chest, instinctively Ryo put his arms up to stop the 10-year old from falling to the ground. "Get him to a hospital now!" he ordered it a harsh tone.

"What?" Ryo asked confused not sure he heard correctly.

"You heard me now go!" He said even louder than the first time.

"But what about you?" Ryo asked concerned about Kaiba's condition.

"You and I both know I'm not going to make it, but Mokuba still has a chance, Now go!" He said.

"But…" Ryo's hesitated

"GO!" Kaiba yelled.

So Ryo started towards Domino Hospital with the young Kaiba in his arms. All the way thinking of the young CEO and if he was still alive. But Kaiba had been right Mokuba needed help…and fast.

888

Ryo finally got to the hospital he was out of breath and tired but he ran in anyway. He told the nurse that he didn't know what happened and didn't mention anything about Kaiba. So they took Mokuba into a room leaving him all alone in the waiting room. Ryo desperately wanted to go back for Kaiba but he needed to know that Mokuba was going to be all right first. So he waited for news of the young Kaiba. A few moments later a doctor came out of the room that the nurses had brought Mokuba into earlier. He walked over to Ryo.

"Are you the person who brought the young boy here?" he asked.

"Yes" he answered, " is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, he will be fine he just had a very high fever" the doctor assured him "you may go in and see him if you like"

Ryo didn't reply he just ran out the door. 'I hope he is still alive' he thought to himself as he ran. He only had to run a short distance before he saw him up ahead struggling to walk. One he reached him Ryo saw that he was not in good shape at all. He was going to say something but he was interrupted just as he opened his mouth.

888

Sorry bad place to leave you hanging, anyway please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to princessmoi but its just how the story happens, though I do hate to disappoint my reviewers, sorry if I don't really do much detail in the feelings department, promise it will get better as the story grows.

Disclaimer:I dont own yu-gi-oh

Chapter 3

"I need you to take care of my brother," he said weakly using the boy for support to stand "the last thing I want is for him to have to go back to the orphanage"

"What do you mean, you can still make it the hospital isn't that far" Ryo said.

Kaiba suddenly had a very angry look on his face and griped the collar of Ryo's shirt and lifted him off of the ground "listen, take care of my brother and if I find out that you put him back in an orphanage I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your life!" he dropped Ryo to the ground and clutched his chest in pain and sunk down but Ryo caught him "take care of Mokie" he said before going completely limp in Ryo's arms. He checked for a pulse but there was none. Ryo couldn't believe it…Kaiba was actually dead.

Ryo was in the waiting room. It had been a while since he had run back to the hospital and got two doctors to help him carry Kaiba the rest of the way. Where they had officially announced him dead. He had already been told that he could see Mokuba but he didn't want to go in until he knew how he was going to explain to a 10 year old that his brother was dead.

In the room Mokuba was just waking up. The last thing he remembered was walking down the hallway towards his room. He realized his surroundings almost immediately, he was in a hospital, he never liked them much, ever since he heard the entire story of him mother death. The door opened and a somewhat familiar boy with white hair walked in.

"Bakura?" He asked.

"Your awake?" Ryo said, "How are you feeling?

"Ok, I guess," he answered, "what happened?"

"The doctors said that you passed out from an extremely high fever" The boy said, "your brother found you"

"Where is my brother anyway?" he asked confused as to why it wasn't his brother who walked through the door.

"Mokuba I don't really know how to tell you this but… he is not with us anymore" Ryo looked down at his feet.

"Well where is he then?" he asked not understanding what Ryo was trying to say to him.

"I mean he is dead, I'm sorry" he said and tears started to well up inside of him " I found him with you about a block away from the hospital, he had been shot, and…and… he didn't make it" tears fell down his cheeks he looked up to see Mokuba wide eyed and tears streaming down his face as well. The reality of his brother's position hit him, his brother was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

"No! It's not true he wouldn't leave me like that!" he screamed and jumped out of bed and ran over to Ryo. And before Ryo had a chance to respond he found himself with Mokuba wrapped around his waist almost making it so he couldn't breath. Ryo bent down and returned the embrace. Mokuba felt it awkward, he was so used to doing this with his brother not someone else. They stayed like that for a while until Mokuba finally was able to calm himself down enough to talk. "Bakura what am I going to do, Seto was the only family I had left, I don't want to go back to the orphanage!"

"Well you can stay with me," Ryo said. Sounding as if it was an offer, when in reality it had been an order given to him by Kaiba

"Ok" he said sniffling "can we go now? I don't like hospitals"

Sure we can go" Ryo answered taking Mokuba's hand and leading him out of the room. They informed the doctors that they where leaving and called for a cab since Ryo had been walking before the incident. The ride was silent. Ryo looked at the boy next to him and he knew that he was thinking about his brother. 'Poor kid theirs got to be something I can do, but for know I think he just needs some time alone' he thought to himself thinking back when his parents had died.

The cab pulled into a part of town that didn't exactly make Mokuba feel comfortable. Their was trash all over the place and the buildings where covered in graffiti. The boy remembered his brother telling him to stay clear of this part of town. His brother was so overprotective of him. Who was going to make sure he was safe now that he was gone?

They finally stopped in front of an apartment building and they both got out silently. Ryo handed the cab driver his money and they headed up a few flights of stairs until they reached Ryo's apartment.

Once Ryo opened the door Mokuba was in disbelief at how someone could live in a place so small but he had lived in a mansion for most of his life. Meanwhile Ryo was trying to think of what he was going to do now that he had a 10 year old to look after. 'Well I had a spare room that was going to become an office but I guess it will have to be the kid's room' Ryo thought to himself 'so much for my office'.

"You can get some rest on the couch while get a room ready for you" he said turning to look at Mokuba who was behind him.

Mokuba just nodded his head.

Ryo got some extra blankets out and made sure the boy was fast asleep on the couch before leaving to go make the bed. Their was already a bed in the room so all Ryo had to do was make it. When he was done he went to go check on Mokuba. He found the kid fast asleep but as he got closer he noticed something. The boy had streams of water going down his cheeks. 'Poor kid he must have cried himself to sleep' Ryo thought to himself as he picked the boy up and brought him into the room where he tucked him in and then left to get some sleep of his own after the horrific day.

A special thank you to my very few reviewers. So please tell everyone you know about my story, I can't imagine what would happen if I was one of those authors that has to get a certain number of reviews before they put up a new chapter. I don't like that idea very much. Till next time…


	4. Chapter 4

_Mokie-girl-Hi…I'm really sorry to everyone…. stuff just got in the way I needed to sort out some stuff in my life…I was planning on stopping the story and maybe going back to it in a few years…. but now its summer and I don't have school. Though I still have a lot of things going on…I wont lie to you. I'm still thinking about stopping the story and taking a break for a few years. But I don't want to.ok it's getting to the part in the story where I haven't written anymore on the computer. It's still all in my book. And I know that eventually I'm going to have to story writing in my book again it's the hardest parts._

_Setalina muro- thanks. I might get around to fixing it sometime..lol_

_Ryou lover 4325- Ok everyone has been bugging my about Ryo's name ….I have seen it spelt both ways. So I just picked the one I seemed to have seen the most…and I'm not planning on changing it. I will just leave it for this story._

Kura-bear- Thanx a lot…short but very rewarding 

_Yugi's Girlfriend-I'm sorry it took so long (cries) I feel bad now._

_Devil's Temptress-yes the legal part will be handled with, its only been a day. _

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugioh._

_Chapter 4:_

The next day Mokuba woke up in a strange room he had never seen before. Thoughts of the day before flooded through his mind. Images of his brother took over and he suddenly felt sick. The door opened and Ryo peeked his head inside.

"Mokuba?" he said. Mokuba didn't say anything so he entered and sat down on the edge of the bed "are you ok, you look sick, I hope that fever isn't coming back" he said putting a hand on Mokuba's forehead. Mokuba pushed it away angrily.

"No, I'm fine, leave me alone!" Mokuba was surprised he didn't know where the anger came from he had never really yelled at anyone before.

'Well I was going to give the kid some time but I guess It would be better if I tell him now' Ryo thought preparing to tell Mokuba something he hadn't expected to tell for quite a while.

"Mokuba I'm really sorry I didn't tell you this before but when I told you about what happened to your brother I left out a few events," he said.

"Like what!" Mokuba shouted still mad.

"When I went back to get your brother he told me to take care of you and to never put you back into an orphanage. I want you to trust me Mokuba, I know it won't be the same as having your brother but I'll try my best" Ryo said hoping the kid would understand.

'I can't believe my brother said that' Mokuba thought to himself 'I bet Bakura wants me to live with him, but I barely even know anything about him and he will be nothing close to my brother but I dont know maybe I canget to know him moreand start totrust him'

"Mokuba?" Ryo asked seeing Mokuba just sit their not moving at all just staring off into space "well you think about it, but when you are hungry breakfast is ready" he said leaving Mokuba to think to himself.

'Bakura seems ok, not like our relatives did when dad died they only wanted my brother because he was a genius. But Ryo, He is different; he really wants to take care of me' suddenly Mokuba noticed that his stomach was rumbling.' I haven't eaten in a long time maybe I should give him a chance' he said getting up and finding the kitchen, Ryo was sitting eating his food alone. Ryo looked up hearing the footsteps to see the kid standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey, you hungry?" he said softly not looking at Mokuba directly.

'He still must be upset that I yelled at him' Mokuba thought "R-Ryo?" she said softly.

Ryo could see that Mokuba was nervous about calling him by his first name and he new his brother was never allowed to be called 'Seto' by anyone except Mokuba. The kid probably thought he was the same way.

"It's ok for you to call me that kid," he said, "what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier I didn't mean it" he said.

"It's quite alright, so are you hungry?" he asked pulling out a chair from the table for him.

After they both ate Mokuba helped Ryo clean off the table. To Mokuba's surprise Ryo's cooking was delicious even compared to the Kaiba Mansion cook's.

They where both quiet as they washed the dishes together, Ryo washed and Mokuba dried. The only sound that could be heard was constant tapping of glass plates against each other. Both boys knew what was going to happen today. The aquward silece gave it away to Mokuba.Something neither of them wanted to do. They had to start planning for the funeral. Even though it was Mokuba's job since he was his only living relative Ryo helped, after all a ten year old should not be responsible for planning an entire funeral by himself. Mokuba however was nervous about something completely different. He knew that know that his brother was gone he would be inheriting Kaiba Corp. His brother had only started to teach him how to handle the company. He was nowhere ready to take over it entirely.

After they where done Ryo took Mokuba to the Kaiba mansion to get some of his clothes. Ryo waited down stairs while the young Kaiba packed. A few minutes later Ryo started to get worried so he went down the hallway he had seen Mokuba go down. He went up the stairs, and once at the top it was all too easy to find the room. All the maids and butlers had left leaving the entire house dead quiet. The sound of movement was easy to pick up. He slowly opened the door to the room to find the young raven-haired boy still packing. Mokuba didn't seem to even notice Ryo's arrival.

"You know, you don't have to pack everything. If you want we can even move in here. I know my apartment is very small and you're probably not used to it" Ryo's first words made Mokuba jump but only for a second.

"Oh, Hi Ryo" he said in a small voice just above a whisper "no it would only make me think of him every time I was home" he answered turning around and going back to him packing.

"That's fine, are you almost done?" he asked.

"Yes all done," he said closing the bag and walking over to Ryo "we can leave".

_Ok that's all for now. I'm really sorry once again for the wait; I just couldn't handle writing at that time. And hopefully I can handle it now. I'm not sure yet. And I will leave you with a little bit of advice I herd somewhere:_

"_Relationships are like Glass, It's better to be broken that to get hurt trying to pick up the pieces"._


End file.
